Wicked Games
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: The world was on fire, no one could save me but you. One shot based on the Chris Issak song 'Wicked Games' Flashbacks to seventh year at Hogwarts. Takes place during the final battle. DMHG. No reference to HBP.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing! The song belongs to Chris Issak. **

**A/N Ok, here goes...this is a story I kind of thought of after hearing the song 'Wicked Games' by Chris Issak. A freind of mine EMERALD27 and I went back and forth with ideas until we came up with this one. She was a great help to me in writing this. My second oneshot! Yeah! OK...enough of that! On with the story. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

**And if you have a chance please check out Emerald27's stories...she is really good at oneshots! Me? Not so much...lol. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Wicked Games

**The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.**

Unknown area, July 1998

The field stretched out in front of Draco for miles and miles. Smoke made it nearly impossible to see who he was cursing not that it mattered to him anyway. Stepping over bodies had become automatic. He choked at the thick air that entered his lungs causing him to sputter and cough. Death was thick in the air that day. His tired eyes scanned the battlefield in front of him. He was scanning for one person. For her.

**Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

Hogwarts, February 1998

"I hate you!" Hermione Granger shouted throwing a goblet of pumpkin juice at him as she ascended the staircase that led to their separate bedrooms. Draco quickly dodged the cup shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"Watch it mudblood…" he warned. "You have no idea who my true friends are."

"As if I care! You are nothing, just the loser son of a death eater who is locked in Azkaban forever.

The smirk slid from Draco's face.

"You…" he said stuttering. "You mudblood!"

"That is getting old ferret. Can't you think of anything new to insult me with?"

"Nothing more is needed." he said with a satisfied smirk.

"You are right. Nothing more is needed because you are nothing." she said looking into his icy blue gaze. And with that she shut the door to her bedroom behind her.

Draco stood there shocked at her final insult. He was something. He was someone. He was a death eater. Absentmindedly he scratched the Dark Mark that was emblazoned on his right forearm. The deep black ink squirmed beneath his skin. He stared at that mark. That mark had made him feel like more of a man than he ever had. His father's response to the news had been one of pride. One of the only times he had expressed this emotion to Draco. Of course his happiness had been short lived. Draco knew of the upcoming war and he knew it was coming quicker than everyone expected. He had practiced Occulemency day and night to keep that old coot Dumbledore out of his head. And so far it had worked. He had still been made Head boy despite his mark.

Hermione was up in her room crying.

"Gods he is just so insufferable!" she cried. _Why do you let him get to you then? _She thought. She had thought her final year at school would be so wonderful. She knew she would be made Head girl, and always assumed someone like Harry or even Terry Boot from Ravenclaw would be head boy. She **never **thought it would be Malfoy. The past six months had been a living hell for her. Ron and Harry both wanted her to go to Dumbledore about Malfoy's harassment but she refused. That was what Malfoy wanted. For her to cry and run to the nearest teacher. So far she had done neither. She wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror before leaving her room and heading back down to the common room. She was not going to let him win this one.

**No, I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
No, I don't want to fall in love**

Unknown area, July 1998

Hermione fell against a tree narrowly avoiding a curse. She could no longer see the safety of the Order's makeshift HQ. She could no longer see Ron, or Harry. All she could see were curses flying and then the bodies hitting the grass that was moist with blood. She wiped her brow and the tears from her eyes so that she could see clearly. He was nowhere in sight. It seemed like just yesterday, but in reality it had been over a month since she last saw his icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

**This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you**

Hogwarts, February 1998

Hermione marched down the stairs and sat on the sofa opposite of him, boring holes into his head with her dark eyes. Her unruly hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Done crying now mudblood?" he sneered at her.

"What makes you think that you have any power over me? Let alone enough to make me cry." she spat back determined not to let him make her cry in front of him.

"Don't let that strong will lull you into a false sense of security." he replied. "I heard you crying. I hear you crying all the time. And you know what? I like it. I like hearing you cry. It's almost as if you think you are human you filthy mudblood." he laughed evilly into the still air.

Hermione's eyes grew darker; she narrowed her brows at him and just stared.

"What? Can't take a hint? Quit bruising my body with your eyes. You are not fit to look at me Granger."

She did not cry. She merely stared before speaking.

"I feel sorry for you Draco."

The sound of his pure name on her filthy tongue chilled him to the bone. And yet it was not unpleasant, just unexpected.

"Sorry? For me? Whatever for?" he laughed. "I am a Malfoy. And soon enough I will be on the winning side of this little battle between the pathetic light side and the dark lord."

"I feel sorry for you that you were never raised to be a human being. I feel sorry that you never really knew the love of family and friends. It must be the epitome of hell." she said with her mouth turning into a sad smile.

"I…I…I have plenty of friends. And my mother and father adore me. You have no idea what you are talking about." he said thrusting his chest forward slightly.

"Crabbe and Goyle? They are minions, not friends. Pansy, Blaise? They are typical Slytherins, out for themselves. And as for your family…" she said.

Quick as he could he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Watch what you say about my family." he warned.

"Scared to hear the truth **_Draco_**?" she hissed putting particular emphasis on his name.

He winced as she spat his name in his face.

"You may think your parents _adore_ you. But truth be told you are merely a trophy. An offering to Voldemort. Sure they send you gifts but when was the last time they sent you a letter telling you that they loved you? Or missed you? When was the last time they begged you to come home for a visit? Can't remember that far back? Or is it because there never was a time when they did any of that?" she observed the shocked look on his face. "That's what I thought."

He lowered his wand and slumped in the chair across from her. And then something happened that she never would have expected. He sat in that chair and cried.

**What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way**

Unknown area, July 1998

Draco found a boulder to hide behind as he caught his breath. He put his face between his hands and asked himself why he was there fighting for a man, no a _thing_, that had no regard for him or his family. His father was still in Azkaban and his mother had not been seen in quite a while. He wouldn't be surprised if she were dead as well. Most everyone he knew was. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had fallen the first day of the war. He was alone fighting against his former teachers and classmates. Against two of the people who had ever given him a second thought. One of them was Dumbledore, the other…

**What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you**

Hogwarts, February 1998

Hermione nearly fell off of the sofa. Draco Malfoy was in front of her…crying into his perfectly smooth hands. His hair had fallen over his face as he sobbed. And now Hermione was in a moral dilemma. Normally her nurturing instinct would kick in and she would comfort whoever was upset. But this was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud.

"I…" she started to say something that might have resembled an apology.

"Don't." he said warning her to stay back. "Just don't."

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry. I should not have said that about your family. I don't know anything about them." she said softly.

"And yet you were so spot on." he said wiping his eyes and blinking the remaining tears away. "It must be so obvious to everyone right?"

"No, its not really." she replied. "I was just guessing."

"Whatever Granger. Not everyone can be as perfect as you and your muggle family. I see the letters you get. You 'accidentally' leave them lying about the common room." he started talking in a mock female voice;

"_Hermione we miss you so much. Christmas and Easter break seems so far off. We are so glad this is your final year at school. We are so proud of you for being top of your class."_ he mimicked.

Hermione's face went red.

"You read my letters? My personal letters?" she said seething.

"They are hard to miss. Rubbing your family in my face." he said not looking directly at her and trying to blink away more tears. If she told anyone about this his reputation would be ruined.

"I wasn't trying to." she said softly and inching closer to his chair by moving down the couch.

"Right." he huffed.

Just then she reached out and touched his hand with her own. He flinched but didn't pull away.

"I am sorry for what I said. I'll leave you be."

"No…wait. Stay for a bit?" he asked in a weak voice.

**What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you**

Unknown area, July 1998

Hermione's tears were falling fast and free. She was certain that she had just stepped over the body of a dead Weasley. And she didn't even stop to see who it was. She was alone. And scared. She prayed to the gods above that someone would find her. She prayed that Harry and Ron were alive and uninjured. She prayed to the gods to watch out for him….

**And I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
And I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart**

Hogwarts, Just after N.E.W.T. exams, June 1998

Over the next few months Draco and Hermione had developed a reluctant friendship. It was all in secret though and Hermione swore never to tell anyone about his meltdown. And he swore to lay off calling her name and taunting her, at least while they were alone. Their first hug had been sweet, her tiny body pressed against his stronger one comforting him. Sometime after that he had kissed her. Short and sweet, his full pink lips had barely grazed hers. It was her first real kiss. But now on this late spring day Draco had told her some shocking news.

"Hermione…Hermione!" he said rushing through the portrait door.

"What is it Draco?" she said looking up from her book.

"Death Eaters are on the way. Within days they will be here." he blurted.

"We have to warn Dumbledore!" she said jumping to her feet.

"They will know it was me who warned you. I'll be dead." he replied.

"Come to our side Draco!" she said hugging him. "Dumbledore can protect you. Please!"

"I can't Hermione. I'm already a part of the Dark Lords followers." he said regretting the day he was branded with that foolish mark.

"It's never too late." she said running her hand along his face.

"Fine let's go see him."

**The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you**

Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore's office, June 1998

"And that's the whole story sir." Draco confessed to the elderly headmaster.

"I see." Dumbledore said pacing the floor behind the two of them.

"Can you help him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Miss Granger. He has already received the mark. Voldemort can track him quite easily. I am sorry to say that he is on his own at this point."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "You have to help him!"

"I cannot help those who do not wish to help themselves. And he has made his choice. You are welcome to stay here Mr. Malfoy. But I cannot offer you any help."

Draco nodded at Dumbledore before standing up and extending his hand.

"I understand." he said. Hermione's eyes were filling with tears.

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy. I expect we will meet again soon."

"Thank you sir." he said turning on his heels and leaving the office with Hermione right on his tail.  
**  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

Heads common room, June 1998

"Wait Draco! Wait!" she called as he entered the portrait hole and headed up for his room. Hermione ran after him and ran into his closed bedroom door.

"Open up Draco! Please! This is not the end! It can't be!" she sobbed.

He opened his door not with the icy stare that she was sure would be there, but with the look of the saddest man alive.

"Forget it Hermione. Forget me." he said looking at her red eyes.

"No, I can't. And I won't." she said throwing herself into his waiting arms. She kissed his lips hard and unrelenting. And his arms wrapped around her tightly. Her tiny hands started to unbutton his white shirt and without breaking the kiss she tore it from his body. Her shirt was the next to go by her own hands.

He kissed her back furiously. It had been so long since he felt love and desire and having someone telling him that he was worth something. He reached his hands down and pulled off her grey school skirt. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands back up her spine and undid her bra.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her.

"I may never see you again." she said between kisses. "And this is all I have to give you. To keep your mind on coming back."

Hermione reached down and unbuckled his pants and he kicked them off along with his shoes as he moved her near naked body over to the bed.

As soon as her knees hit the bed she scooted back towards the headboard. He was left wearing only his boxers as he crawled towards her. He couldn't help but admire the beauty that was her. And he felt foolish for not noticing it before. He kissed his way up her legs and then to her stomach. Her naked breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing. He kissed and massaged them before making his way up to her neck and finally her lips. He reached down and felt her through her thin knickers. His long nimble fingers slipped in her folds of skin causing her to tense up and then relax. Skillfully he removed her panties and then his own boxers before lying next to her naked body.

"I love you Hermione. I know you can't say it back without lying. So just know that when I leave here, if I never see you again, you were my salvation." Before she could reply he kissed her lips softly, his tongue running softly on her lips. Her wide coffee colored eyes closed as she reached her hands up to bring his head closer to hers. Both of their hearts were nearly beating out of their chests as he slid into her waiting body. Waves of pleasure and pain swept through her like an earthquake. He moved ever so slowly, taking his time so he never hurt her. She looked into his molten steel eyes. Tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's not that…" she started. "It's just…I don't want you to go." she said with her eyes pleading.

He buried his head in her strawberry scented hair as he finished. She could feel his hot tears on her neck.

"Please." she begged. "Stay with me tonight. Stay… _I love you_" she whispered.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and told her;

"I will."

When she awoke the next morning he was gone. All his things. Everything in his bedroom was gone. She cried into his pillow that still had his scent lingering on its fibers.

Unknown area, July 1998

Draco crawled across the ground. He was bleeding and soon he knew he would be dead. He was hit with a Sectumsempra from the dark side. Known only to him and Dumbledore, or so he thought, he turned spy and was slowly killing off members of the dark side. He had killed his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Someone else had finished Pansy and Blaise. He felt nothing about it. He just wanted to crawl somewhere and die now. The blood was gushing out of the massive wounds on his arms and chest. His only thoughts were on her. He wished he could see her one more time. Smell her sweet scent in the air. His memories were already fading of her. The serenity of the coming blackness enveloped his body.

Across the field Hermione saw him crawling to a thick mass of brush. Her heart leapt but was quickly crushed when she noticed he was no longer moving. Despite the curses flying she ran to him, only narrowly missing several jets of gold light. She knelt down to his body. His shallow breathing was a sign that he was dying. Several long smooth cuts marred his pale skin.

"Draco, Draco wake up!" she cried shaking him slightly. He moved a little before opening his silvery eyes and looking up at her. To him she was an angel.

"Hermione." he whispered. His voice was so faint and weak. Hermione's voice faltered as she spoke to him.

"You are going to be fine." she said soothingly.

"No, I'm not." he said weakly. "I prayed I would see you one last time."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a weak smile.

"I'm going to get you back to HQ. They can mend you. You will be fine. Voldemort will never know you are gone." she said still unknowing that he was on her side.

"He won't miss me. Hermione, I turned spy for Dumbledore, and someone on the Dark Lord's side found out. I'm not going to make it out of this field."

"Yes you are!" she screamed. "You are going to make it!"

"I love you Hermione." he said, his voice fading off before his beautiful eyes closed for the last time.

A blood chilling scream could be heard from every inch of the battlefield.  
**  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you**

**The End**


End file.
